


100 Words to Paint a Picture

by sparxwrites



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Courtship, Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Olympics, Purgatory, Reichenbach Falls, Sabriel - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100-word drabbles I wrote for fic requests on Tumblr. Mainly Supernatural and Good Omens, but some other fandoms as well, and a whole load of pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **whenindoubtdenyeverything asked:** SPN whump.

If Dean had to choose two words to describe Purgatory, he'd pick dark and silent. Ominously silent. It's neither of those things right now, though, because there's an angel above him, twisting and screaming and bleeding blindingly white grace through deep tears in his flesh. It was a trap, a hunting trap, a barbed wire circlet they'd not seen until it was too late, closing around Castiel's leg and dragging him upside down into the air, dangling from a tree. As Dean watches, the wire bites deeper, Castiel screams louder, wings flaring wildly – and the silence begins to close in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anon asked:** Not sure if this counts as a prompt but anything samifer about what went on in the cage (doesn't have to be sex) but yeah :))

Here are the things Sam remembers about the Cage: pain, grace-bright flare through closed eyelids, blood, thick smell of blood, smell of fear, sulphur and dirt, tears, knife flash through split skin.

Here are the things Sam  _doesn’t_  remember about the Cage: feathers, Michael’s fury, angel grace-blood, Lucifer screaming, flare of wings around him and through him, protection, cold of the Devil pressed shaking against his side, soft touches, slow kisses and the touch of fingers, “you are perfect,” and, “let me hold you.”

Here is the thing Sam will never remember from the Cage: “Don’t leave me, Samuel.  _Please._ ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kaytara-arts asked:** The first time Aziraphale tasted human food, including Crowley's (inevitable) involvement in it.

Usually, when Crowley wants to get Aziraphale to do something, he first gets him drunk. But it doesn’t seem fair for the angel to have his first taste of food whilst intoxicated, so Crowley begs and pleads and wheedles until, finally, Aziraphale relents. He bites into the fruit, sticky juice on his lips and the sharp crunch of skin beneath his teeth. It’s a perfect apple, sweet and crisp and delicious and, slowly, Aziraphale nods his approval. Crowley smiles encouragingly, watches him take another bite, and quietly decides it might be best not to say where the apple came from.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **whenindoubtdenyeverything asked:** Doctor Who whump.

The pain’s not exactly pain, to be honest – not at first, anyway. It’s an emptiness between his ears, a hollowness at his temples. It’s a sense of aloneness that escalates into violent, screaming silence that drops him to his knees, hands tangled in his hair, breath choking in his lungs and hearts racing because he can’t hear them. Because they’re gone, they’re all gone, he’ll never hear them again, and it’s all his fault. But Amy crouches down and presses her forehead to his, Rory traces patterns on the back of his neck, and slowly, he remembers how to breathe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **giveyourselfahug asked:** Destiel prompt -fluff: Dean and Cas are at a baseball game aand the kiss cam closes in on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My apologies, I’m British, so I know nothing about baseball or kiss cams… Did a bit of googling, though, and I hope I’ve got it right!)

Castiel’s not watching the camera. He’s focused, hawk-like and with that familiar half-tilt to his head, on the game below. Dean explained some of the basics on the way there, so Castiel could follow long but, judging by the angel’s expression, not much of it sunk in. It’s only because he’s watching Castiel more than the game that he notices when the camera zooms in on them – or, more likely, the giggling pair beside them. But it pauses, just for second, which is enough time for Dean to think  _screw it_ . Castiel tastes of ozone and surprise, and Dean grins.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Captain Maximum Storm asked:** GO, A/C, domestic with teenager (Maybe Azzy or Crowleys thoughts on the kid growing up?), OR, that same kid heading off to fight for humanity in another Apocalypse.

They don’t forget Adam. They keep in touch, through his childhood and adolescence, visiting him whenever they drop by to see Anathema and Newt. In return, Adam emails them – rather, emails Crowley and writes to Aziraphale, because the angel still doesn’t trust computers.

And then, when Adam’s seventeen, it starts again. Heaven and Hell don’t know how to quit, Michael and Lucifer itching to fight. Aziraphale and Crowley try to protect Adam from it, bit when Aziraphale arrives on Adam’s doorstep with a limp, bloody heap of flesh and feathers in his arms, the antichrist’s eyes darken.

This means war.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AzzaBby asked:** Could you do one for Adam, please? I feel like he never gets any attention, but he is still down in the pit; alone...

He’s fairly sure they’ve abandoned him now. Abandoned him to Lucifer’s silver tongue and quick fingers, and Michael’s (not so) tender mercies.

There was someone, once, a stranger that came to steal Sam’s light after the angel took his body. Both left Adam screaming, “Take me too,” clawing at the bars of the cage as the archangels dragged him back down chunk by bloody chunk.

Now, though, it’s too much effort to scream – it just encourages them, so he’s silent as Lucifer rips and rends and tears, before handing his mauled body over for Michael to use as he wishes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **There Was A Silence asked:** SPN tragedy fic? Character death, because I'm a morbid, terrible person like that.

There’s a dead angel on Bobby’s doorstep.

“…Cas?” whispers Dean, dropping to his knees next to the corpse and touching its shoulder; a second later, he’s recoiling as flies swarm out of the mouth and eye sockets, buzzing around the swollen, rotting body.

Usually, Dean’s fine with week-old corpses, but this is _Cas_ , with blood dried all over him and smeared down the door where Cas scrabbled at it, desperate, dying, bleeding out, and when Dean realises he can see a _D-e-a_ amongst the smears-

“Dean?” asks Bobby slowly, and Dean groans, “Cas,” before he’s throwing up over the blood.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Cales asked:** Any of the angels (either from SPN or GO) visits Eden again for the first time in thousands of years, and reflects.

The garden is not what it was. Where there was once lush, fine greenery, there is now withered stalks – brown, dry fingers reaching towards a darkened sky. Lucifer wants to cry for the ruin of this, what was once his home, his first and only home, but he doesn’t. He  _won’t_.

“Come away, now, brother,” murmurs Michael from behind him. “Now is not the time to fix it.” Reluctantly, Lucifer turns and takes his hand – and, as they walk out of the garden together, flowers bloom in their footsteps and the storm clouds clear where their wings brush the sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember if I mentioned this, but if anyone has any requests for a 100 word fic, then you're more than welcome to leave them in the comments section and I'll get round to them as soon as I can.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **darlinghalcyon:** Watson racing against time to save Sherlock?

When it finally clicks, the world seems to slow, jerk and shudder like a scratched DVD as it struggles to reassert itself, to align itself with reality again. Sherlock. Sherlock is not here, Sherlock is going after Moriarty, Sherlock is going to do something stupid, Sherlock is, Sherlock is-

It feels like the traffic’s never crawled slower, like he’s never been stuck in a cab for longer, and when he stumbles out of it as it finally,  _finally_  reaches St. Barts his heart feels like it’s trying to tear its way out of his chest. And then he looks up-


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked:** More of the parental Aziraphale and Crowley to Destiel universe please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (To those wondering, the fic/universe the anon is referencing is my Meeting the Parents GO/SPN crossover.)

“Do you remember when we used to be like them?” sighs Aziraphale, leaning against Crowley as they watch Dean and Castiel bickering over the other side of the room.  
Crowley frowns. “I know I, for one, was  _never_  like  _either_  of them,” he sniffs. “I was far more intelligent and attractive.”  
Aziraphale snorts, and elbows him gently. “You know what I mean.”  
“Enthusiastic?”  
“I was going more for oblivious, but that too,” admits Aziraphale, snuggling closer.  
“Hey, who’re you callin’ oblivious?” calls Dean from across the room.  
It’s not Crowley, but Castiel, that answers. “You,” he says, and kisses him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **whenindoubtdenyeverything asked:** Good Omens whump (preferably with that blood thing).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context: the ‘blood thing’ is a headcanon that went around the GO tag on tumblr, where angel blood healed demon injuries and vice versa.

It should be raining. It should be thundering, storming, the heavens should be roaring their fury, because Aziraphale is lying in a pool of blood on the floor with a hole through his chest, and it doesn’t seem  _right_  for the sun to be shining. Crowley’s shaking, outright  _trembling_ , as he drops to his knees next to the angel. “It’s okay,” he whispers, conjuring a blade of his own from the air, “it’s going to be okay.” Then he’s dragging the blade down the length of his forearm, pressing it to Aziraphale’s chest, and  _praying_  that his life is enough.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked:** Sam being overprotective of Gabriel after he comes back from the dead?

To say that Gabriel crashed back into their lives would be entirely accurate. He fell, dropped into the road before them and lay there limp and bloody, shattered wings wrapped around him in a cocoon. Sam cradled him in his arms that day, and ever since – metaphorically. The archangel doesn’t take well to coddling, but Sam’s unable to help himself. Gabriel looks so… small. Fragile. Not that he doesn’t know Gabriel is far stronger than he is, but when Gabriel looks at him sometimes, head tilted towards the sky, all Sam can see is  _vulnerability_. And it breaks his heart.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked:** Um how about young!John Watson was actually a very rebellious adrenaline junkie? He (hardly ever) got caught doing anything "bad" because he was just that clever but when he did it sure was memorable. He eventually realized he could get away with a lot more by cultivating the persona he now has. Meanwhile with Sherlock... Feel free to take this however you want, concentrate on whoever else besides John too, and I love to read it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabulous idea, but much too long for 100 words.

The number of people who are aware that John Watson, at the tender age of fourteen, knows how to hotwire a car is zero. The same as the number of people who know that he can pick locks and use his dad’s air rifle, that he owns a knife and two switchblades. It’s not like he ever  _does_  anything – never steals, never always returns the cars he drives, has never used the knives on anyone – but it’s the thrill of it, the adrenaline. Knowing he  _could_ , if he wanted to, and that no one would be able to stop him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Cales asked:** SABRIEL. Sam and Gabriel visit an art museum - specifically, an exhibit with religious/biblical art. Gabriel reacts (and has opinions and maybe feelings?)

“And  _this_ ,” says Gabriel, gesturing to a large picture framed in what looks like a golden window arch, “is me. Literally. I modelled for him. Great dude, wonderful appreciation for the…  _human form_.”  
Sam ignores the leer Gabriel’s directing at him and studies the painting slowly, resisting the urge to reach out and drag his fingers down the flaking paint.  
“It’s beautiful,” he murmurs softly, and Gabriel looks mildly uncomfortable, glancing anywhere but at Sam’s face. “But, seriously –  _pink_?!” asks the hunter, wrinkling his nose.  
“Yeeeeah, that might have been a mistake. Piece of advice, Sammy;  _never_ try dip-dying wings.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Pyrefly: **Sam/Lucifer, Sam being protective of Lucifer for whatever reason?**

“He’s the _Devil_ , Sammy!” snarls Dean, levelling the gun, and Sam grits his teeth.  
“No, Dean,” he says, and his voice shakes just a tiny bit as he stares down the barrel of the gun his brother’s pointing at him – at Lucifer, through him, but it’s still aimed at his chest. “He’s human, he’s- he can’t hurt anyone. Not anymore.”  
“I think that’s being optimistic,” murmurs Lucifer, and then winces when Sam hisses, “Stop it!” without taking his eyes off his brother.

“Move out of the way, Sammy,” says Dean, unnaturally calm, gun perfectly level.  
“No,” says Sam, bracing himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon: **Samifer, what happens when Sam gets Lucifer out of the Cage.**

Lucifer’s first word, as he lies slick with blood and Grace, true form sprawled broken and awkward in the dirt – all too-long limbs and strange angles and too many eyes – is, “Sam.” He gazes up at the human standing over him, shivering a little with the coldness and the strangeness of the human world against his body without the shield of a vessel, and sees the fear, the disgust, the anxiety in his vessel’s face. It hurts, but he stretches out one spindly arm anyways, the three clawed fingers at the end reaching. “Sam,” he whispers, again, and smiles.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : Sam/Lucifer, hair appreciation. Maybe post-season 8, after the angels fall, and Lucifer's been with them for a few months, and Sam can't help running his fingers through it, tugging it, burying his face in it.

“It’s getting too long,” mutters Lucifer, sulkily, as Sam drags the brush carefully through his over-long hair. He’s not quite used to the fact that it actually _grows_ now, that he can’t just bully it into stasis with his Grace  
“I like it,” says Sam, setting the brush down and carding his fingers through the soft evidence of his hard work. “It suits you.”  
“Just because you have your moose-mane, doesn’t mean we all- Are you _plaiting_ my hair?”  
Sam smiles a little, rubbing his thumb against the silky length of the tiny plait he’s made, and starts on another.


End file.
